Nothing unusual about time travel! (in this family)
by Ravenclaw-Mind
Summary: It's a normal day at Grimmauld Place. Fred II and James II are goofing off with a time turner. But there's really nothing unusual about hurtling 25 years into the past, is there? Harry Potter next gen time travel 1995.
1. JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!

JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!

2020

It was a normal day at Number 12, Grimmauld Place. Or as normal as it can possibly be when the entire Weasley-Potter Clan is being supervised by Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley while their parents are out doing their respective jobs.

"I'm sooooooooooooo bored Freddy!" James Sirius Potter groaned, stretching out across the sofa. "Let's do something!"

Lily Luna looked up from the plant she and Alice Longbottom, her best friend, had been studying. "James," she said, "I'm only going to say this once...ABSOLUTELY BLOODY NOT!"

"Killjoy." James muttered under his breath, receiving a death glare from his sister.

"James, look at this!" Freddy whispered to his cousin, best friend and partner in crime. He held out a gold necklace with an hourglass on the end. James stared in wonder at the sparkling object, then smiled at his cousin, a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Oh no! Freddy put that down!" Rose Granger-Weasley gasped, "That's a time turner! It's incredibly dangerous!"

"Oh relax Rosie!" Freddy said casually, twirling the chain in his fingers. "Nothing bad'll happen!"

But, little did he know, Frederick Johnson Weasley had jinxed it.


	2. BANG!

BANG!

1995

"HE GOT OFF! HE GOT OFF! HE GOT OFF!" Fred, George and Ginny Weasley were engaged in a kind of war dance, celebrating the fact that Harry Potter, who was staying at Grimmauld Place with them, had been proven innocent at his trial, which had taken place earlier that day.

They were interrupted, however by a loud "BANG!" coming from the hallway. They looked toward the door in surprise, while the others took out their wands.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!" A female voice screeched, sounding a lot like a banshee; "Wait until Mum and Dad hear about this! Mum'll FINALLY let me hex you into oblivion!" The Order looked at each other in shock and confusion, while Harry just gaped.

"You don't want to hurt me, Lilyflower!" A male voice, presumably that of the aforementioned James Potter, exclaimed. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin winced, that name, that voice, and those words were far too familiar to them.

"Do you think this is...Grimmauld Place?" Another male voice asked.

"I think so, Al." The female voice said quietly. "Only, it seems older." Then she gasped. "We've traveled back in time! Oh no! Oh Merlin! Oh sweet Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore!" She started hyperventilating. "Teddy what do we do!"

The boy who was supposedly called Teddy spoke calmly. "I guess we'll have to go inside, Lils." There was a clambering of footsteps and the door opened.


	3. Nothing Like a Potter!

Who are you?

1995

The Order's eyes widened as a group of teenagers, most of them redheads, stepped in. "Who

are you?" Sirius demanded gruffly, pointing his wand at the newcomers.

"Sirius, really, they're only children." Molly Weasley admonished the animagus.

"Molly, they could be Death Eaters." Remus told her, justifying Sirius's actions.

"Death Eaters?" The redhead who had screamed earlier looked up. "Death Eaters!" She took

out her wand and stepped out from behind a blue-haired boy. "Is that a serious question

because I have never been more insulted in my life!" She stared at them with bright, emerald

green eyes that had a menacing glint in them. The Marauders had to look away, that face was too well-known to them.

"You didn't answer the question." Mad-eye Moody growled, his magical eye looking back and forth between the strange teenagers.

"Teddy, should we tell them?" The girl looked back at the blue-haired boy, who nodded at her.

"Ok, what do you want to know?" She asked the people of the past.

"Full name, age, parents, house and favorite subjects." Remus told her.

"Ok." The girl smiled at him. "My name is Lily Luna Potter." Harry gaped. "I am thirteen years old, and a Gryffindor." Everyone smiled at this. "Though I really don't care. My favorite subjects are Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Ancient Runes, Herbology and DADA. I also like Care of Magical Creatures and Astronomy but they're hobbies." She added.

Sirius smiled at Remus. "You know, Moony, this kid kinda reminds me of someone." He turned to his godson and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Harry, your mother was a scary dame. Even Moony cowered at the sight of an angry flower, and they were prefect buddies!" Padfoot smirked at his fellow Marauder, then turned back to his godson. "You've managed to produce a carbon copy of her, and she will be the death of you."

Lily Luna gasped. "How did you know!" Sirius and Remus smiled at the girl, she seemed so much like the Lily they knew, but deep down they could see the mischief that their best friend seemed to have passed on. Somehow, they knew that this child was not someone to be crossed...

"So..." _Fred_ asked, sidling up to Lily, "who's your mother?"

"Anyone we know?" George smiled, walking over to his twin.

"You know her." Lily smirked. "But we should definitely leave the biggest shock for later." She said seriously.

"Jamie, gits first." She gestured for a brown-haired, hazel-eyed boy to walk forward.

 **A/N I imagine James Sirius as having almost black hair, but it's got to be slightly brown. They're grandparents are 75% redheads!**

The boy glared at her, then looked at the crowd. Moony and Padfoot faltered at the sight of this boy, he looked almost exactly like Prongs, his hair was only a little different.

"As my darling of a baby sister mentioned before." Lily smiled at him. "I am James Sirius Potter, the oldest and the best of all our cousins!" Lily and Harry's doppelgänger rolled their eyes and pretended to snore. "I am seventeen years old and I LOVE Transfiguration and DADA. I HATE Potions and Slytherin." The Order (except Snape) nodded approvingly at this, while Lily and Harry's twin sent them death glares. "And I feel that there is absolutely no need to tell you my house, it's obviously Gryffindor!"

Lily gasped and turned to James, "To think that I should ever live to see this day!" She placed a hand on her heart. "Jamie has a VOCABULARY!"

Harry's lookalike looked at his sister and patted her arm. "'Tis a glorious day indeed, sister."

James shot them both an annoyed glare. "Well," his brother stood, "guess it's my turn!" He bowed to the Order, "Albus Severus Potter." The Order gaped, Harry, Ron and Sirius were even on the verge of protest. "But call me Albus and I'll hex you! I'm fifteen years old, a Gryffindor and I love Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, Herbology and DADA." He smiled. "Same as Lil-Lu."

"Oi! Potters!" Another female voice spoke up. "Quit hogging the spotlight!"

So, do you like it? Do you hate it? I need constructive criticism!


	4. A Whole Lotta Weasleys!

1995

" _Oi! Potters!" Another female voice spoke up. "Quit hogging the spotlight!"_

Lily sighed, "Ugh, you're no fun Rosie!"

"Of course I am!" "Rosie" looked indignant. "I just wanted your attention so we could get the cousins sorted out and introduced before our mums call us!" She explained.

Lily turned pale. "Right!" She put her fingers in her mouth and whistled. "Single file, one line! I want you sorted by your respective father's age, oldest on the left, youngest on the right! Do I make myself clear?" She sounded a lot like an army general, and the rest of her family was quick to obey.

"Alright!" Rosie took charge, "We want this over with quickly! So, you'll walk up with your respective siblings!" Then, she and a red, slightly curly-haired boy who looked to be rather tall for his age walked up. Rose introduced herself first, "Rose Molly...Weasley." she faltered a bit, but no one from the past seemed to notice this. Thankfully, her brother was quick to save her. "Hugo Arthur Weasley. Rosie's brother. I'm thirteen years old and my favorite subjects are Charms and Lunch!" He grinned. "We're both Gryffindors but Rosie was almost sorted into Ravenclaw. Apparently it's something in Weasley blood that puts us in Gryffindor."

"Um, yeah. Thanks Hugo." Rose had just come out of her trance. "Rose Molly Weasley, but call me Rosie. I'm fifteen years old, same as Al, my favorite subjects are Charms, Transfiguration, and Potions." She smiled slightly, then turned to the rest of her family. " _Freddy,_ Roxy, you're next." She glared a bit when she referred to the boy. Two children, about the same age, with slightly dark skin, walked forward. The boy, "Freddy" looked a lot like Fred and George, with a slightly darker shade of red hair. The girl, Roxy, had very brown hair, though it looked a bit auburn in the light.

"Frederick Johnson Weasley." Freddy started.

"Roxanne Katie Weasley." Roxy continued.

"Pleased to meet you!" They said together.

"We're seventeen years old." Freddy started.

"And our favorite subject is..." Roxy continued.

"PRANKING!" They screamed together.

Fred and George looked at each other. "MORE TWINS!" They shouted.

"Okay! Okay! Enough already! We wanna get this over with don't we?" Another girl shouted. She and her sister walked up and introduced themselves.

"Hi." One girl waved. "Molly Audrey Weasley, fifteen, Gryffindor, Charms." She turned to her sister.

"Hello." This girl seemed shy. "I'm Lucy Penelope Weasley. I'm thirteen, I'm in Gryffindor, and I love Charms."

"Our dad is Percy." _Molly_ added.

Mrs Weasley burst into tears upon this revelation.

"Percy comes b-b-back?" She sobbed.

"In 1998, but yeah." _Molly_ seemed completely unfazed.

"Oi! Molls!" A blonde boy shouted. "Give us our turn!"

"Ugh, fine!" _Molly_ groaned.

The boy stepped forward, along with two girls, one of whom seemed too old to be in Hogwarts.

"Louis Charles Weasley." The boy introduced himself.

"Dominique Gabrielle Weasley" The younger girl, the only one with red hair, stepped forward and curtsied.

"Victoire Apolline Weasley." The eldest girl stepped forward and curtsied.

Louis stepped forward again. "I'm thirteen years old. My favorite subject is Charms."

Dominique stepped forward again. "I'm fifteen years old and my favorite subject is Potions."

Victoire stepped forward once more. "I'm eighteen years old and my favorite subject was Astronomy."

Then, there was a boy and a girl, both blonde, at the end of the line. They looked to be neither Potter nor Weasley, and everyone was wondering who they were.

"Alice Augusta Longbottom." The girl introduced herself. "But call me Ally. I'm thirteen years old, Lil-Lu's best friend." Said Potter beamed. "My favorite subject is Herbology, it's what my dad teaches, but I like other subjects too." She smiled. "I'm in Gryffindor, but it was a choice between that and Hufflepuff." Ally turned to the boy, who seemed to be shaking in his shoes.

"Malfoy." Ron spat, clenching his fists.

The boy was so pale from fright, it's a wonder he didn't faint. "Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy." He managed to say in a rushed breath. "I'm fifteen, and I'm in Gryffindor, Al's best friend." Albus glared fiercely when the Order started muttering. "My favorite subject is DADA."

"You poor child." Tonks started. "Guess you have vengeful parents too. My mum was named Andromeda, she named me Nymphadora." She shuddered. "Sirius' mum was called Walburga, she called him Sirius."

"Nice to meet you." Sirius spoke for the first time since the last chapter. "Now, who are your mothers?"

So, what did you think? Constructive criticism please!


	5. Mothers and Ice-cold Water

1995

" _Nice to meet you." Sirius spoke for the first time since the last chapter. "Now, who are your mothers?"_

Lily Luna grinned an evil grin, her eyes sparkling like her grandfather's did so long ago, only his were hazel. "Vicky." She turned to the oldest girl. "You first."

Said Weasley stepped forward.

"We're Bill's children. And our mother is..." But Dominique interrupted her.

"Does ze name Fleur Delacour remind you of anyone?" She asked, putting on a French accent.

"NO!" Ginny screamed. "Bill! How could you do that to me!" She pulled on her brother's arm pleadingly.

"You get a Veela? Jealous!" Sirius looked amazed.

"Already got that, mate!" Bill smiled.

"I thought you were just 'elping 'er wit 'er 'inglish!" Fred (or George) exclaimed while the other twin snickered. Bill just glared at them.

"Oi! Can't we introduce ourselves without loads of commotion!" _Molly_ shouted. "Right! We're Percy Weasley and Audrey Greengrass's kids.

"Audrey Greengrass?" Ginny asked, rather confused. "Isn't she Daphne's older sister?"

"Yep." _Molly_ nodded. "So we're Scorp's cousins in more than one way!"

"Daphne Greengrass is your mother?" Ginny turned to Scorpius.

"No." Scorpius shook his head. "Astoria."

"Oh." Ginny nodded in understanding. "She's in my year."

"HELLOOOOO!" Roxanne shouted.

"OUR DAD IIIIIIIISS..." Freddy continued.

"GEORGE WEASLEEEEEEY!" Roxanne shouted.

"AND OUR MUM IIIIIIIISS..." Freddy continued.

"Angelina Johnson." Roxy finished in a normal tone, a smile on her face.

"And before we surprise you." Lily took the reins of the conversation. "Ally, who's your mother?" She turned to her best friend.

 **A/N The girls bond over being named for their grandmothers. James and Freddy were named after the greatest pranksters ever (and they basically grew up together). Albus and Scorpius bonded over horrible names.**

"My mum's Hannah Abbot." Ally shrugged.

"Wait, what? Neville and Hannah?" Ron asked, confused.

"That's what I said." Ally confirmed.

"I see." Hermione nodded. "That's why you were almost in Hufflepuff." Ally nodded at the younger version of her aunt.

"Soooooooooo." Rosie started. "Which surprise is bigger?"

"Well, to the parents I think it's yours." Lily told her. "Oh and people..." she looked at the Order. "Call me Lu."

"And her mother is Ginny Weasley." Ally added. Harry and Ginny turned away from each other, both redder than their daughter's hair.

"Ok." Hugo said. "We'll give you three hints as to who Ickle Ronniekins gets hitched to."

"Number one..." Rosie continued for her brother. "We inherited our curls from her."

The Order wasn't sure, except for Harry, Ginny, Fred, George, Remus and Sirius (and Dumbledore definitely).

"Number two." Hugo continued. "She's in Gryffindor." The Order still didn't know, but Romione was catching on. "And number three..." Hugo started a drumroll.

"She's the "Brightest Witch of Her Age"!" Rosie finished dramatically, giving time for their shocked parents to faint and be revived with ice-cold water (Ginny's idea).

"OW!" Lu and Rosie exclaimed suddenly, reaching inside their shirts. They looked at each other. "Oh no..."


	6. AN

HEY READERS! Weird start, I know, but I'd just like to let you know that this story is going on Wattpad! Same title if you have any friends or family on Wattpad please, please, PLEASE tell them about this story! Also, if you're on Wattpad yourself please check out my other stories.

Thx! :-)

Sunny

P.S. Just look up Practical_Thinker


	7. Lockets, Aging Mothers and Time

2020

Ginny Potter and Hermione Granger-Weasley were pacing around the living room of Grimmauld Place, waiting for their daughters to answer the locket. They weren't stupid, after they had checked the house inside and out three times, checked the house with ten "Homenium Revelio"s and shouted at their husbands/brothers for "BRINGING HOME A BLOODY TIME TURNER!" they knew that their children were stuck in time and, evidenced by the fact that they wouldn't pick up, in utter turmoil.

"Open it!" Louis, Lucy, Albus, Hugo and Ally would say.

"Don't open it!" James, Freddy, Molly and Dominique would say.

Lily and Rose opened the lockets.

"JAMES SIRIUS, ALBUS SEVERUS AND LILY LUNA POTTER!"

"ROSE MOLLY AND HUGO ARTHUR GRANGER-WEASLEY!"

 _Everyone_ winced.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MERLIN DID YOU DO!" The banshees at the other end screamed in unison.

 _Desperate times call for Desperate measures_ , Lily thought. "Mother, Aunt, how are you?" She said in her sweetest voice, her most impassive expression gracing her features, albeit a small smile for effect.

"One of the many reasons she was almost sorted into Slytherin." Albus smirked. The jaws of those from the past dropped, but three glares from Albus, Ally and Scorpius shut them up.

"Don't try that on me, Lily Luna, where are you! We come home, expecting to find a clean house, full to the brim with children and instead we find an empty house with sand from a time-turner on the floor!" Ginny said through gritted teeth.

 **A/N Please note that I've been reading Lily's and Rose's next lines in a really English accent. Look at my profile and you'll see I don't need to fake it.**

" _Really_! You expected to come home to a clean house? Evidently Madam you and I have a great misconception of what to expect when coming home to James and Fred!" (900,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 points to anyone who gets the reference) Lily said with a shocked/horrified expression on her face.

The future Ginny sighed. "Just tell me where you are."

"Why mother, we're at home of course!"

"I think, darling dearest niece of mine, that we have established that you are not."

"Why, mother." It was Rose who spoke this time. "You're not due to be aging for at least another decade. Have you already forgotten your third year?"

"Oh sod off! And yes, I remember my third year very well." Cue shudders from Hermione, Hermione, Harry, Ron, Remus and Sirius. "Why?"

"What do you think the sand is?" Rose said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"*Sigh* When are you?"

 **A/N I see no specification as to what is considered "old". But I do tease my mom a lot (she's really young though, not kidding) and Hermione reaction mimics her's.**


End file.
